Mad Max: Behold The Thundra Dame
by psychadelicatessen
Summary: Thundra starts a new job, but things go disastrously wrong.


Author's Note: This story takes place not long after Thundra left the Grapplers, i.e. a long long time ago.

_**Mad Max: Behold the Thundra Domme**_

At that moment, it was just Thundra and her weights. Her biceps strained and her bosom heaved as she did her final set of repetitions. She exhaled one last time, then set down her weights and raised herself up from the ground. Some final stretches followed, before she peeled off her workout clothes and strode toward the shower.

Her red hair was matted, her naked muscular body was glistening with sweat, as she turned on the hot water. As steam rose around her, she grabbed the soap and rubbed it against her wet skin, creating a foamy lather that ran from her breasts, over her abdomen and then down her long legs. No matter how much she scrubbed though, she knew she'd never feel altogether clean.

She hoped her sisters in the Femizon future wouldn't find out the depths she'd sunk to in order to get by in this strange era. First she'd been a member of the villainous Frightful Four, but sadly that had been the height of her career trajectory thus far. After that, she'd fallen into the world of female wrestling, hoping she and her fellow Grapplers would show this backward world the power of women, but that had come to an end, and, even worse, led to all sorts of unsavory offers.

At first, she'd thought the films and photoshoots and private sessions would spread her Femizon teachings, showing the world the superiority of the female and how men needed to be treated.

Then she discovered that the men actually enjoyed her dominance, got excited by it. Where was the fun in that? Where was the challenge?

And so her progressive teachings had fallen on perverted ears. Now, feminists shunned her and masochistic men lusted after her disapproval.

As soon as she'd realized her error, she'd left that life behind, but sadly she still needed to pay the bills. That's when some crazy guy, Max, had gotten in touch with her, phoned her up and offered her an apartment and a job. She'd been apprehensive at first, but he'd been true to his word, and one hour from now she'd be embarking on her new career.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a strange bed, a longing in his loins. He looked over to his wife, with her flowing red hair, and moved over to her, pushing himself gently against her, wrapping his arms round her, kissing her on the neck.<p>

She pushed him away. "I'm sorry," she said, getting out of bed, just her hair covering her nakedness, making him want her even more. "I can't do this... not now. You need to do something for me first."

* * *

><p>Thundra was at her new job, behind the pharmacy counter, and it turned out she was a natural, giving the customers no-nonsense advice on all manner of things.<p>

As she sent a young lady away, having assured her that the best form of birth control was castration, the bell rang to indicate the arrival of a new customer. She looked at him in horror, as she realized her old life was coming back to haunt her. She knew what he wanted, his customized black leather gimp outfit made it plain.

Too embarrassed to even ask for what he wanted, he passed a folded-up piece of paper her way. She opened it and saw the shortened phrase on there. Female domination - why wasn't she surprised?

"You're sure you want this?" she asked.

He nodded. She could see his cheeks blushing beneath his mask.

"Have you got the money for it?" Her services didn't come cheap.

He nodded again. Clearly thought he was the strong silent type - she'd soon make him squeal… and whimper… and beg for mercy.

Part of her wanted to throw him out of the shop, tell him that the past was behind her, but she couldn't. She had needs too, and this one had a decent physique.

She smiled at him, mentally undressing and punishing him. Thundra liked her men like her carpets, under her feet, and beaten when they started to get dirty.

Then she came out from behind the counter and changed the sign on the door to 'Closed'.

"Follow me," she said, and led him up some stairs.

They reached her apartment, but the guy looked confused. Despite the lavish care that he'd put into his costume, this was probably his first time. That turned her on. He'd want her to go easy on him, but where was the fun in that.

"Don't worry," she reassured him, as she changed out of her pharmacist's outfit into her more-usual red figure-hugging clothes, "this is going to hurt... a lot."

He ran for the door, but she grabbed hold of him and slammed him to the floor.

"So you want to play, huh?" she said, climbing on top of him, sitting on his muscular chest, her knees pinning down his shoulders. "I can do that." She arched her back, and grabbed hold of his goods, squeezing tightly.

"I guess now you'll want to know your safeword," she said, but even though his eyeballs were bulging and his teeth were clenched, he managed not to scream.

Thundra, on the other hand, surprised by his silence, gave a growl of pleasure. She loved a challenge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Baxter Building, Medusa was talking to Sue Richards.<p>

"Didn't you worry about Franklin? Whether he was going to be born invisible?"

"Of course," replied Sue. "Either that or a bouncing baby. But we had to take that chance. I knew we'd love it and manage whatever happened, though Reed treated it all like a scientific experiment."

"Maybe me and Black Bolt should just go ahead and try," said Medusa. "I just hope the crying doesn't destroy the Great Refuge."

"I think you're worrying too much."

"Black Bolt thinks so too… It was Maximus who put these thoughts into my head. Even advised me on birth control."

"Maximus?"

"Sure, he's insane, but he knows a ton of stuff. It was him who taught me how to write using your alphabet."

"Does Black Bolt mind you talking to Maximus?" Sue asked.

"What Black Bolt doesn't know, can't hurt him," Medusa replied. "Besides, what harm can come of it?"

* * *

><p>His hands were bound to the wall by Thundra's chain, his dark costume torn, as she continued to work her way once more round his body, taking every muscle to its breaking point, working on his pressure points and nerve endings, smothering him with her breasts, squeezing him between her thighs, but though he writhed and grimaced and shuddered and occasionally passed out, he made no sound. She was used to many reactions, but never silence.<p>

She smiled at him.

"Think you're tough? I've only just got started, believe me."

His face contorted as she started working out whether his groin made for a better kneepad or elbow-pad.

* * *

><p>The Baxter Building shook, but thanks to its numerous built-in safety features, remained standing. The rest of New York sadly wasn't as lucky.<p>

Medusa recognized the sound that could be heard over the collapsing of buildings: her husband Black Bolt's voice.

She wasn't sure what had happened, but that was the last time she'd send him out to buy a femidom.

* * *

><p>Thundra awoke surrounded by debris, wondering what had happened. One second she'd been stomping on the guy's studstacks, the next he'd gone all Screaming Mimi on her and everything had gone boom.<p>

As she got up and dusted herself off, she noticed the guy had gone, without even paying her.

That's when the hologram suddenly appeared before her.

"Hello, Thundra, I'm sure you'll recognize my voice."

"You're Max," she said. "You gave me the job."

"Yes, at the pharmacy nearest the Baxter Building. A shame you read that note wrong."

"No, I didn't. It said FEM/DOM," said Thundra.

"That's strange. Maybe Medusa doesn't know how to write the letter 'I'. Just like you're from the future and haven't heard of Black Bolt and his destructive voice. It's almost as if I planned it all."

"You? You're behind all this?"

"Me? Maximus the Mad? No, it's clearly Black Bolt's fault. Some people just can't keep their mouth shut."

And with that the hologram burst out laughing and disappeared, leaving Thundra standing there, homeless and jobless and feeling used.

Only one of her possessions had survived the blast, now it was just Thundra and her weights.

* * *

><p>It was a month later, and Thundra had finally put the past behind her and moved into a new apartment. There was a knock at the door. She opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing there.<p>

"Black Bolt?"

He passed her a piece of paper and smiled.

She looked at him with a frown. Thundra wasn't going to make the same mistake again. This time she'd need to take his money first. And, more importantly, use a ballgag.

**_The End_**


End file.
